


Second Cycle

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla sometimes compares Bloom to her first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Anne is Layla's dancer friend from the flashbacks.

There were a lot of similarities between Bloom, her current love, and Anne, her first love. It wasn't like Layla hadn't noticed this when she'd first looked at Bloom, as all long-haired redheads reminded her of Anne, even now. But still, she'd allowed herself to start the cycle all over again, and fell for Bloom, fell for her just hard as she had for Anne. She consciously noticed the parallels between her love for Bloom and love for Anne, but that hadn't stopped her from diving into this romance regardless.

Bloom and Anne were both strong girls, eager to go against the society's standards, but someone shaken by others' reactions to their actions. Both found Layla during some of the worst times of her life, and tried their best to get her through them. And sometime during this process, both had fallen for Layla, then persistently broke through her shell and won her love.

But despite this, Layla tried to pick out the differences in this familiar pattern. There were differences in her personal situation of course, but between the two girls, there was something imperatively different between the two. Such as, when Bloom was told not to do something she wanted to, she either refused or found a way to sneak around authority. Where Anne cringed and became uncomfortable at Layla's words, Bloom laughed and comforted her. It would seem that unlike Anne, Bloom wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
